Is Love Worth Pain?
by Devlinn Reiko
Summary: Yaoi MichaelRei :After Rei's battle against Eddy at the American tournament, something mysterious happens to him. Is there a way to help him? COMPLETED
1. Deja Vu?

Discliamer: I own none of the characters!  
  
Hey everybody! This is my second beyblade fic, but my first attempt at yaoi! *cheers* Anyway this is a Rei/M.. fic! I won't tell you want the M stands for. You'll have to read this chapter! I know its kind of short at first, but it will get better! I've had this on my mind for a couple of weeks. Enoy!  
  
~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!  
  
Is Pain Worth Love?  
  
Chapter One- Déjà vu?  
  
A lone figure walked among the people oblivious to the world around them. Ebony locks of hairs hung down past his knees, and his amber eyes and cat-like features were hidden from the peoples' view.  
  
Rei walked down the streets of the city. He couldn't stand being back at his hotel where the other BladeBreakers were celebrating their win over the American Championship. ' I know I should feel happy, after all we won, but I feel like I don't deserve it.' He thought. During his match he felt confident enough that he could win. But when Eddy used his sting attack, Rei knew he didn't have a chance.  
Remembering the match, Rei brought his left arm up. It felt sort of numb. Almost as if the sting attack affected him as well as Driger. He clenched his fist trying to get the feeling back into his arm. 'No luck.' He thought dryly.  
  
He silently made his way into a dark and scarce alley. He sat down on one of the crates. Slowly and carefully he removed the cloth from around his arm. The sight in-front of him was sort of revolting. Blackish-blue lines seemed to flow like veins up and around his arm. ' Just keeps getting worse.' pondered Rei.  
  
**Flashback**  
  
The tournament had just finished, but for Rei, he couldn't really care. He quickly made his way to the teams' restroom and locked himself in one of the stalls. His left arm was throbbing. He practically tore off the cloth binding his arm. Pale blue vein-like lines appeared on his arm. He started panicking a bit. He didn't know what was happening? The only conclusion he could think of was the attack Eddy used. The attack attacked Driger, not him, so why was he being affected? He knew his team-mates would be looking for him soon, if he didn't show up. Deciding quickly he expertly re-wrapped his arm. The pain was fading slightly. Now their was a slight throb but he ignored it. He unlocked the stall and left the restroom. As he opened the door he collided with someone. They both fell the floor.  
  
"Hey watch it!" a voice cried.  
  
"Sorry!" Rei frantically replied.  
  
Rei looked to see who he had collided with. Baseball cap, mahogany/maroon hair. 'Michael' he yelled in his mind. Michael looked at Rei.  
  
"Just because you guys won the tournament and all doesn't mean you can walk all over me." He shot back.  
  
By this time they were both standing.  
  
" No that's not wh." replied Rei but was cut short.  
  
" Yeah. Whatever." Michael replied like he didn't care.  
  
He continued walking where he intended to go before he ran into Rei. Rei just stood there starring at Michael's retreating form. He snapped out of it when Micheal called back,  
  
"Your team's the other way!"  
  
Rei feeling slightly embarrassed, turned around and walked the other way to his team.  
  
** End Flashback**  
  
Rei thought back to the previous event remembering how his arm felt normal when he encountered Michael. Lost in his thoughts he didn't notice a shadow approach him. It wasn't until it spoke did he know.  
  
"What are you doing out here at this time of night?"  
  
Rei jumped off the crate and landing into a fighting stance.  
  
"Woah! Take it easy. I was just joking. No harm."  
  
Rei lowered his arms when he recognized the voice. ' That's twice today' he thought.  
  
None other then the captain of the All Stars stood right in front of him. Hands in a surrender position, with baseball in hand.  
  
"What are you doing here?" Rei asked a bit shaken.  
  
" Taking a walk. I thought I saw you disappear into this alley, so I followed because it seemed weird that you would walk into a dead end." Michael replied as if he always talks about it.  
  
"Does it matter why I came here?" Rei said with a tint of anger in his voice, and in his eyes.  
  
"Fine. No need to have a fit, anyway I was.. What's wrong with your arm?" Michael asked noticing Rei hiding his arm.  
  
"Nothing." Replied Rei a bit to quickly.  
  
"Really?" shot back Michael not believing and with a smirk to prove it.  
  
"Yes really. Well got to go bye." Rei said and ran down and out of the alley leaving Michael still starring after Rei.  
  
" Bye." Michael quietly replied to no one and walked out of the alley and back down the way he came feeling confused and slightly ill-at-ease.  
  
~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!  
  
There! Chapter one done!  
  
M = Michael if u didn't get it.  
  
I wanted to do a Michael/Rei because it seemed different and there are hardly any out there. And the ones with Michael in it. He always seems to be the bad guy.  
  
Also I like weird pairings. My favourite pairing Rei/Bryan! NUMBER ONE!! And Tala, and Michael and like almost everyone else Kai. Anyway, hoped you enjoyed this beginning.  
  
I won't get a chance to update till September because I am going on vacation, but I'll work hard at writing the chapter!  
  
Please Review! 


	2. Putting Pieces Together

Disclaimer: I own none of the characters!  
  
Wow! I'm glad some of you ppl like my fic. I know it's kinda slow, and the idea with Rei's arm is absurd, but everything will be cleared up in a few more chapters. I just wanna set the setting and atmosphere right now. Keep reviewing!!! It's A ReixMichael fic!!!  
  
*************************  
  
Chapter Two-Putting Pieces Together  
  
Michael walked back to the hotel where the teams were staying. Lost in thought he didn't realize that he was at his hotel door. He walked into the simple, but large hotel room and was immediately greeted by his team- mates who were lounging around. Eddy, Steve, and Emily.  
  
"Where have you been Michael?" sneered Emily.  
  
"Does it really matter?" Michael asked annoyed.  
  
"Yes it does when you know your not suppose to leave without telling Director Judy, or at least one of us, me to be precise." Emily retailed back.  
  
"Whatever."  
  
Michael continued walking to his room. As soon as he entered his room he took off his hat and tossed it to a nearby chair. He flopped down on his bed rather ungracefully and put his hands behind his head, and starred at the ceiling. 'What's wrong with me? Why do I feel a little hurt by Rei ignoring my help? Why do I care anyway? He on the opposing team. Urgh this is confusing!!!!!!!' he yelled in his mind. He rolled over not bothering the change is clothes and fell asleep with too many thoughts running through his head.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~  
  
Rei walked back to the hotel in pain. How was he going to hide this from his team. He didn't have enough time to think about it because no sooner he had arrived at his hotel. He took a deep breath regaining his posture and entered his hotel. He was greeted by balloons, pizza boxes and his team.  
  
"Hey Rei, where have you been buddy?" gleamed Max who was sitting by a pizza box on the ground with Tyson.  
  
"Oh I was just taking a walk." He replied trying his hardest to sound casual.  
  
"Man, your missing everything. And when I mean everything I mean the food." Tyson said pointing to all the pizza boxes everywhere. Few were empty which meant Tyson just started eating.  
  
"Sounds good!" answered Rei who tried to act if everything was okay. He got through most of the night all right.  
  
Later at night in his room he was sharing with Kai he thought he had gotten away with the act. He stepped out of the bathroom after changing into a white T-shirt and black shorts, and walked to his bed when Kai asked what Rei was hoping not to hear.  
  
"What's wrong with you tonight?" Kai asked from his bed with his back against the backboard, eyes closed look and arms crossed over his chest.  
  
"What do you mean?" asked Rei trying to hide it. "Give it up Rei. I know your hiding something." Kai retorted smirking.  
  
Putting on his best perusing mask Rei replied, " Nothing's wrong. Believe me. I'm fine, just a bit tried from the party." He smiled showing his fangs.  
  
"Hn. Whatever." Kai got into the covers and turned his back to Rei going to sleep.  
  
Rei sighed quietly and got into his bed.  
  
"Night." When Rei got not response as usual he dozed off into a blissful sleep.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Rei woke to rays of sunshine itching his face. 'URGH' As soon as he opened his eyes he shut them quickly throwing the blanket back over his head, but was it was ripped off quickly that the cold morning air stung him. He opened his eyes to find a menacing figure standing at the end of his bed.  
  
"Get up. Practice is in 30 minutes." Said Kai and then walked out.  
  
"Good morning to you too." Said Rei dryly, clearly not enjoying his morning already.  
  
Reil lazily sat up and streched cat-like hearing his bones crack. He got up, grabbed his clothing and went into the washroom.  
  
----------------------------  
  
"Hey Rei!" came Max's very cheerful voice.  
  
"Hey" responded Rei not as cheery.  
  
"You okay?" came Max's concerned voice.  
  
"I didn't have the best wake up call." Replied Rei. " I usually have a 'wake up now."  
  
" Probably not as bad as Tyson's. I wouldn't like waking up to a bucket of ice." Said Max rememebering what happened.  
  
"True." Said Rei who took a bite out of his apple.  
  
No more than 5 minutes later Tyson came in.  
  
"FOOD!!" he yelled and started stuffing his face with what was there.  
  
" Yeah, well you better hurry up! You got 10 minutes before practice and I don't want to know what Kai will do if your late. Probably have you skip lunch, dinner or something." Said Kenny who picked up Dizzy and went outside to the practice dishes behind the hotel.  
  
"Yeah, well I am going with Chief." ,answered Rei following Kenny out the door.  
  
"I'll wait for Tyson, okay guys?" yelled Max watching Tyson eat.  
  
"That's fine." And he left the room to go outside not realizing he had forgotten something. 


	3. Meetings

Disclaimer: I own none of the characters. I wish I did.  
  
Hey all. I am thankful to all of you who have reviewed. I know this story seems like crap, and totally weird, but please bear with it for now. I have an idea or ideas as to where I wanna go with this fic. Anyway, your ideas would help too, so feel free to suggest ideas, in reviews or email me.  
  
Anyway, here is chapter 3, it's a bit longer and still the main idea is kinda far away, but a little more Michael/Rei interaction (nothing big and exciting) in this chapter.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Michael woke up to the alarm clock beeping furiously. He turned over and shut it off forcefully, ignoring the crack that appeared in the plastic cover. He rolled back over and stretched very ungracefully. He groggily got up, grabbed a pair of shorts, a t-shirt, an over shirt, and headed into the washroom.  
  
After showing, and changing, he stepped out of the washroom and went to the main room. He was greeted by Judy who was drinking coffee, and looking over what appeared to be stats.  
  
"Good morning Michael." Judy said, not looking up from her work.  
  
"Morning" he replied.  
  
" I hope your getting enough sleep. We need you at your best, right?" asked Judy, who looked up at Michael, and surveyed his appearance.  
  
"I'm fine." He said getting a little ticked that another lecture on his sleeping, and how he had to be at top condition was coming around the corner.  
  
"Well, I'm just worried. As your coach I have certain responsibilities that.."  
  
"that you must look into. I know. I know. You've told me at least a hundred times." Michael cut in, not wanting to hear this speech again.  
  
Just then the phone rang. Judy went to go get it, while Michael sat down at the table with his breakfast. He picked at his food not really touching it. Something, or rather someone was bothering him. 'It was last night. Why do I still care. It's not like we're friends or anything.' Just as he finished that thought, Judy hung up and grabbed her coat.  
  
" That was the research center. I have to go now, but tell the others that practice will be held off today, until tomorrow. Be thankful for this break, but be ready for tomorrow's practice. We will make up for today's tomorrow." With that Judy left the hotel room with her work.  
  
"Great, no practice." Michael muttered. He stayed at the table for a little bit more, then got up and decided to go out for a while. He left a note to the others, and grabbed his blade, hat, and baseball, and left the hotel room.  
  
Meanwhile, the Bladebreakers were already practicing hard.  
  
"That's twice today Rei!" came Kai's angry voice. " Your not focusing enough. Whatever is on your mind, put it on hold. It's causing Driger to weaken."  
  
Rei picked up Driger, which laid a few feet away from him. This morning he just didn't seem to be getting the hang of it. He had lost twice to Max, and three times to Tyson. He was really doing poorly he had to admit. Never had he done so bad.  
  
" Hey, I have to agree. It's not like you to lose that bad to either of us. Is something wrong buddy?" came Max's cheerful but concerned voice.  
  
" You probably didn't eat enough today." Came Tyson's low attempt trying to cheer Rei up.  
  
" I'm fine. I guess Kai's right. I'm not focusing." Rei replied wearily, trying to put the small thought that he had forgotten something. He knew something was wrong he just didn't know what. Whatever it was it was effecting him as well as Driger.  
  
" No more excuses. Pick up your blade and try again." Kai said.  
  
" Maybe Rei should rest for bit. Just till he gets his thoughts in order." Kenny replied, trying to appear small in the argument.  
  
" Fine. Take a five-minute break. I don't want this excuse of a team to fail." Kai replied, not liking the idea.  
  
Rei was grateful. He walked over to where Kenny was and sat down closing his eyes.  
  
"What's wrong? You've never been like this." Kenny asked not looking up from Dizzy.  
  
" I don't know. I've just forgotten something and I guess I am trying to hard to remember it." Rei said.  
  
Kenny left it at that, and didn't ask anymore questions.  
  
The afternoon rolled by, and the team was exhausted.  
  
"KKKAAAIIII can we PLEASE have a break now. We've gone none stop since breakfast. I'm hungry." Whined Tyson who was trying to stay standing up.  
  
"Yeah. Come on." Supported Max, who agreed whole-heartily with Tyson.  
  
" Why bother with the break. You people don't seem to be improving in anyway. There's no point to practicing, if you guys can't even blade." Kai replied, seemingly to have given up to the whining and the constant failing of the team. He turned around and walked back to the hotel.  
  
"Did he just give us the rest of the day off? Asked Tyson who was in shock.  
  
"I guess. Lets get out of here before he changes his mind." Said Max, who started heading to the hotel as well.  
  
"Wait up guys. Are you coming Rei?" asked Kenny, gathering his supplies.  
  
" No I'm gonna head out for a walk. Try and clear my head a bit." Said Rei who went the opposite way and out of the hotel grounds. He walked down the streets, searching for some place peaceful. After about a half an hour of searching he saw a park in the distance. He started heading towards it. As he was about to enter he heard his name being called. He turned around trying to find whose voice it was. Coming on his right was Michael, throwing his baseball back and forth.  
  
"Oh, hello." Rei said simply, and started walking again.  
  
"Still not much for talking, huh?" Michael said catching up to Rei walking beside him.  
  
"What are you doing? Shouldn't you be with your team? And why are you all of a sudden following me?" Rei asked, curiosity certainly getting the better of him.  
  
"So many questions. Like its not normal just to talk to someone. I just finished swinging a few at the batting cages. My team got a break today. And I saw you here, and decided to come and talk. There, happy?" came the sarcastic reply.  
  
"No, not really, but it will do for now." Rei said, not really caring about what Michael was saying.  
  
They continued walking for a bit longer, until Michael couldn't take the silence anymore.  
  
"Okay, I give. What's been bothering you? From what I know you're usually a cheery guy, but from what I've seen you haven't been happy at all. What's wrong. Did it have to deal with last night?" Michael said rather bluntly.  
  
" Now who's asking the questions. Nothing's wrong with me. I may be a little off today, but who isn't. And what are you talking about? Last night?" Rei asked curious as to what Michael meant.  
  
" You don't remember? You must have done so serious partying last night." Michael smiled smugly, still hiding his concern from what he saw last night.  
  
"No there was no big PARTY last night. And what do you mean with 'did it have to deal with last night'?" Rei said getting angry.  
  
" Remember, the alley? You were hiding your arm from me. What was wrong." Michael said getting a little bit ticked at having to ask all the questions just to get an answer. He wasn't a patience guy who waited for answers.  
  
"My arm? What are you talking about?" Rei said a little shaky, though not knowing why.  
  
Michael had, had enough he grabbed Rei's arm. Rei started struggling. "Hey let go of me." He desperately was trying to pull his arm away from Michael, but Michael wasn't giving up. He grabbed the bandages that were around Rei's arm and tugged them off. What appeared shocked them.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
I hate to leave it there, but its for the better.  
  
This is longer than I thought it would be. Anyway, hope you enjoyed this chapter. I'll try to make updates more frequent, but no guarantees  
  
Please Review! I need feedback!. 


	4. How Could I?

Disclaimer: I own none of the characters.  
  
Hi ppl! Thanxs to everyone who is supporting me on this fic. I know the ReiMichael pairing is weird, but it is possible. I like to broaden my horizon, not stick to the same pair everyone is doing. (not that everyone is doing the same.  
  
I know I'm a little slow on the updates, but its kinda a hard time in my life. There are problems. But I hope to get help, and get back on track.  
  
This chapter is short and I know, u want longer chapters, but bear with me for now. Please.  
  
~~~~~~~~  
  
Chapter Four-How Could I?  
  
Rei and Michael gasped.  
  
"What the hell was that for??" Rei screamed at Michael. The neko jin took the chance that was in front of him and punched Michael in the side of the head, making him release his arm and fall to the ground.  
  
"I don't know what you were thinking, but if you ever come that close to me again, so help me, I will do more than punch you." Rei said in a venous voice. The black haired boy, swiftly turned around and marched back to his hotel.  
  
Michael sat on the ground, starring at Rei's retreating form. He couldn't believe it. How could it be? There was no marking what so ever on Rei's arm, after he swore he saw it differently in the alley the night before. He knew he saw something totally wrong with the black haired neko jin's arms last night, but today it seem perfectly fine. But what else bothered him was that Rei didn't remember anything from last night.  
  
Coming back to reality, he just started to feel the pain of where Rei's fist hit him. No doubt there would be major swelling in a little while. He didn't know what to do. He had just embarrassed himself, and made the other hate him. He never meant for it to happen this way. ' Maybe I over reacted. I shouldn't have grabbed his arm. Great!' Michael said to himself. Slowly he got up, after a few attempts, and tried to steady himself. He picked up his hat, and picked up his baseball which he dropped when he grabbed Rei's arm, and pocketed it. He slowly left the park not really knowing or caring where he was going. All his senses were clouded with pain, dizziness, confusion, anger, and guilt. He didn't know what to do. 


	5. What? Why?

Disclaimer: I own none of the characters  
  
Hi ppl! Again I'm sorry for the short chapter, but I don't have a lot of time on the computer again..just wait till I get my own.which should be like1month.lol.enjoy!!  
  
~~~~  
  
Chapter Five: What? Why?  
  
Rei ran back to his hotel . He didn't understand what was going on.  
  
'Why did Michael do that? What did he think was wrong with me?' Rei shook his head deciding that he  
  
would think about the questions when he got home, where he would be safe from the people outside. He  
  
knew he was paranoid but what was one to think.  
  
He quickly got back to the hotel, and ran to the elevator. Once he was inside the neko jin leaned back  
  
against the wall, closed his eyes, letting out a loud sigh. Once the elevator started moving, he opened his  
  
eyes and slowly brought his arm up. He studied it hard. 'There was nothing wrong with, minus the fact that  
  
it is a bit off colour, but that could because of Michael.' Rei put his arm back down and stepped out of the  
  
elevator. He walked to his door, and wasn't surprised to find it unlocked.  
  
He opened the door and stepped inside. Tyson and Max were eating, while Kenny was working on Dizzi.  
  
"Hey Rei, back so soon?" asked the blonde who unlike his companion actually stopped between eating.  
  
" Yeah, I only needed a little fresh air." Rei said walking to his room.  
  
He walked into his room, and was very grateful that Kai wasn't there. But then what were the chances of  
  
that. He never came back during the day. Rei walked over to his bed and flopped down on it. He was  
  
feeling so many things at the moment. He was confused at Michael's accusation, he was angry at what  
  
Michael did, he was a little bit guilty that he might have hurt him.All these ran through his mind. On top  
  
of that he had so many unanswered questions. He wouldn't go ask someone what they meant. He'd figure a  
  
way out himself.  
  
'Hmph.I'm thinking like Kai now, that can't be good?'  
  
He rolled over to look at the clock. He still had another 20 minutes left. He decided to put a little cat nap  
  
into that time.  
  
~~~~  
  
He was woken up by Tyson's banging on his door. Urgh.. Was all he could say.  
  
" Hey buddy what are you doing sleeping? Come on, time to go back to torture practice from hell." Said  
  
Tyson who no doubt didn't like where they were going.  
  
" I'm coming. Wait for me." Said Rei getting up from the bed. He stretched, and quickly smoothed out his  
  
clothes and fixed his hair a bit. He was about the walk out when he realized his one arm was still unbound.  
  
He went to his bag, and pulled out fresh binds. He quickly wrapped his arm. He went and opened his door,  
  
to find Tyson frowning.  
  
"An hour is too short.I didn't get time to eat." Huffed Tyson.  
  
All Rei could do was roll is eyes. Typical response from Tyson.  
  
"Come on, let's not keep them waiting." The neko jin said pushing the dragon master out of the hotel room.  
  
Once they were in the lobby they headed out towards the back. Just as they were reaching the back lobby door, a voice called out to Rei.  
  
"Hey Rei. Wait up a minute!"  
  
Rei turned around only to have his eyes widen with surprised.  
  
~~~~~~~~~  
  
I'm going to leave it there for now. I know, I know cliffhangers are annoying, but it's the only way to make the next chapter interesting.  
  
Anyway, I know a lot of you thing the idea of Rei's arm thingy, is really weird, and that this idea for this story is strange, and probably stupid. The idea came to me while I was having a dark moment, I won't go into detail, though nothing happened. No fear. But the story is based on a 'what if' so I hope u ppl understand the craziness of the this story!  
  
Dev. R 


	6. A Quick Chat

Disclaimer" I own none of the characters.  
  
WoW! I'm actually updating faster than I thought I would.  
  
SAD NEWS: I had this story all planned out, but then I lost all my notes!!!!!!!!! Why?!?!?! So now, I'm just writing this as I go until I can find them! That's the reason why the chapters aren't as long as a lot of you would like them..and again I apologize! I'm truly sorry!!!!!!!!!!  
  
A/N: I've posted the sequel to my Rei/Tala fic "HE REMEBERED' to anyone who is interesting! Please check it out!!  
  
Again, another short chapter..I hope this will satisfy most of you....and thanxs again to those who have reviewed such as:  
  
Just-some-girl1  
  
Android 71  
  
Porticulis  
  
Dark Moon Fairy  
  
Life sucks get used to it  
  
Krixel  
  
PinkDevil  
  
Terena  
  
AnimeLoverTasz  
  
Thanxs a bunch for reviewing!!! You guys have no clue how appreciative reviews are!!!!!! And now on with this short, for informative chapter!!  
  
************************************************************  
  
************************************************************  
  
" Hey Rei. Wait up a moment!"  
  
Rei turned around only to have his eyes widen with surprised.  
  
'The bastard.' Was what the neko-jin thought the moment he laid his eyes on the figure approaching.  
  
"Hey Rei, what's he want with you?" asked Tyson getting slightly defensive.  
  
"Dunno, go ahead, I'll only be a minute, okay?" asked Rei.  
  
"Sure buddy, be careful." Said the navy hair boy before disappearing out the door, but not before looking back at Rei and his caller.  
  
"What do you want now Michael? Hope your not here to harass me again?" said Rei in an acidic tone.  
  
Michael felt a little hurt, I was as if his whole day was crashing down, all because of some little worry he had.  
  
" No, I'm not going to do anything okay?" said Michael trying to calm down Rei a bit. He saw that the tiger didn't even flinch. Instead he lashed out.  
  
"How do I know huh? You acted the same way before you pulled that stunt." Snapped Rei. He was still paranoid about the whole incident, he didn't know what was happening but he knew that he had to keep his guard up.  
  
Michael saw that he wasn't getting through to the neko-jin so he bluntly let out what he came to say.  
  
" Listen about that, I'm...s-s-sorry..okay. I never meant to hurt you."  
  
For a moment Rei snapped out of his defensive phase, but it disappeared as quickly as it had come. He knew that it was hard for Michael to say that, because of his pride, and especially his big ego. His better judgment told him to believe and trust in the words that Michael was saying. There was something hidden in those words that Rei couldn't just figure out.  
  
Rei slowly lowered his defensive posture.  
  
"Why did you do that in the park? What did you think was wrong with me?" Each word was slowly said, so that Michael couldn't make an excuse or skip the question.  
  
"It was nothing big. It was something to do with last night, listen your team is waiting for you, how about we meet after your practice, say 6 o'clock and I'll tell you, okay?" said Michael, putting that famous smirk on his face.  
  
Rei just rolled his eyes.  
  
"Fine, you have to tell me."  
  
"Deal." With that Michael walked away, glad that the conversation was over. He never realized how hard it would be just to tell Rei those few sentences.  
  
Rei was still standing in the same place, wondering what was going on. He shrugged it off for the moment, turned around. As soon as he turned around, eyes went wide, and he jumped back.  
  
"KAI!!!!"  
  
"What was he talking about, and more to the point, why?" asked Kai trying to figure out what had just gone on between them.  
  
"Nice apology. You scared me all the way to hell. Anyway, it was nothing big, okay. Nothing's wrong." Rei said, walking around Kai, only to get pulled back in front of Kai. Blood read eyes starred down hard at acidic tan ones.  
  
" I know something's up with you. You may be able to hide it from the world, but not me." Said Kai.  
  
"Why do you care what I hide from the world, if I even was hiding anything. Please Kai, just leave it for now?" said Rei, his eyes begging Kai to drop it.  
  
Kai starred and then swiftly turned around to go back to the training dishes. Rei, let out a silent sigh and followed.  
  
*************************************************************  
  
*************************************************************  
  
There, it's done. I was able to waste at least a half an hour. Urgh.LoL..anyway review please.  
  
MY THEORY  
  
REVIEWS = HAPPY AUTHOR AND A VERY APPRECIATIVE ONE = QUICKER UPDATES AND SURPRISES!!!!!!  
  
LoL  
  
LaterDayz ppl,  
  
Devlinn Reiko 


	7. I'll Talk, You Listen

Disclaimer: I own none of the characters  
  
WoW! I'm updating again..I spent at least half of today rewriting my notes...I only got up to chapter 12 *sigh* anyway... the chapters are still fairly short, but the will increase as time goes by.  
  
Well I hope you enjoy this chapter.not much action...I know Rei has forgotten about his arm, and that it doesn't hurt, but its all part of the plan.  
  
Again I thank everyone who has reviewed!  
  
*******************************************************  
  
*******************************************************  
  
Chapter Seven: I'll Talk, You Think  
  
"Draciel defend!!"  
  
"Dragoon, attack!!"  
  
The two beyblades clashed and the two bit beast rammed into each other, each person the other blade. Suddenly Draciel lifted Dragoon and threw him back and out of the dish.  
  
"Yeah!! All right Draciel! Way to go!!!!!" yelled Max.  
  
"You just got lucky." Huffed Tyson, who clearly did not like his defeats.  
  
"Well at least practice is finally over. Now we can go get food." Said Max , succeeding in cheering Tyson up. Before he knew it Tyson was already running towards the hotel.  
  
Rei got up from where Chief was showing him stats and followed the two, going upstairs when he reached the elevator. He had about an half an hour before he had to meet Michael. Not by choice, but because he wanted answers.  
  
When he got to his room he quickly showered and changed into a pair of baggy pants, and a plain white t-shirt with black and red lining the collar and sleeves. He put on a pair of running shoes, thankful for the comfort.  
  
He left his hotel room, and headed down. He still had five minutes, but that didn't matter when he arrived in the lobby, Michael was already there.  
  
" Hey, I came a bit early in case you decided to skip." Said Michael smirking.  
  
"I don't go back on my word." Answered Rei.  
  
"Well I wanted to make sure. Ready?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Ok, let's go."  
  
Both left the hotel, barely talking and even looking at each other. Rei let Michael lead the way, firstly because he knew the city better than he did, and second because Michael had asked him to come. Rei realized that they were headed back to the park where earlier he had hit Michael. He felt uncomfortable about coming back here, but he didn't voice his opinion. The two were walking down the path, and Michael stopped when they reached an area slightly hidden. It was a place for those who didn't want to be disturbed by the screaming children, dogs barking. Basically for those who wanted to read, meditate or think. Michael started walking towards a bench and sat down tossing his baseball up and down, and from hand to hand.  
  
'He never goes anywhere without it.' Rei laughed mentally at this thought. He walked over to where Michael was sitting and sat down a bit further from him. They sat in silence for a few minutes until curiosity got them better of Rei.  
  
"What exactly did you want to tell me. Not to be rude, but you brought me out here to talk, so please talk. What happened last night to make you act the way you did today?" Rei asked getting all pretty much all his questions out in one go.  
  
There was silence for a few moments, and Rei was about to ask again, but Michael finally spoke up.  
  
"Do you seriously not remember what happened last night?" questioned Michael just to make sure.  
  
"No, all I remember is the tournament, bumping into you, and celebrating, but even that seems like a dream. When I woke up I wasn't even sure if we had won the tournament or if it was a dream." Rei said, slightly shaking at what he was about to be told.  
  
"Okay..I'm not exactly sure how to explain this or even know what I'm talking about. I'll just say what I saw. Okay, after you bumped into me, I went back to my team. We were more than a little upset about our lost. While the rest of my team went back to sulk, I went for a walk. I was walking down the street when I thought I saw you turn down into an alley. I thought it was weird that you would just walk into an alley, so I followed you. When I found you, you were shaking, really pale, and you had your arm unwrapped. Your arm looked really, really weird. There were all these black lines running up. They looked like veins almost. When I asked you what's wrong, you got all-defensive and were trying to hide your arm. You then said you were fine and then left." Michael took a breathe after explaining what happened. He gave Rei a few minutes to process what he had just told him. He personally was never good at breaking news to people and he hoped Rei understood, even though he didn't expect him.  
  
"I'm sorry, I really don't know what to say. I don't remember any of that, about the alley. I remember walking but nothing else." Rei said, starring at the ground. He truly didn't know what to do. Should he believe Michael or just forget about it. Something in Michael's voice told him that he wasn't lying or joking.  
  
"How can you not remember? You didn't hit your head or anything. And you didn't drink yourself into forgetting or anything. How is that possible?" Michael asked kind of struck by the fact that Rei had no memory of what happened.  
  
"I don't know I just can't explain. It's like its not there. I don't remember it." Rei said getting slightly frustrated. Michael sighed, and hung his head. After a minute he looked up and out in the distance. After that he decided that he couldn't do anything else. He got up and turned to stare at Rei.  
  
"I'm going back you gonna come?" Michael asked waiting for a reply.  
  
The neko-jin looked up and shook his head. "I'm gonna stay here for a bit longer."  
  
"Okay, see ya around." And with that Michael left. Has he was walking out of the park, he felt like turning around and go back to the tiger to help him. For some reason he felt like it he was involved and that he had to help Rei. With these thoughts he walked home.  
  
Back at the secluded area Rei sat, starring in the distance thinking about Michael had just told him. It seemed like something out of a sci-fi story. He still wasn't sure what to believe.  
  
The sun had set a long while ago, and now it was dark. Rei still sat on the bench. Crickets could be heard. The city seemed peaceful at the moment. Rei was still running the thoughts through his head. He never noticed a figure walking up to him. The figure was walking by, and noticed someone familiar sitting by. They wondered what he was doing here. The figure stood in front of Rei, and called out his name, but Rei ignored them. The figure slightly annoyed but the silent figure called Rei's name out louder. This time Rei heard his name and jumped at the sound of his name being called.  
  
"What's wrong,?" Rei asked still surprised. He got a better look at the person. " Who..oh hi Kai, I didn't notice you there."  
  
Kai just rolled his eyes. " Obviously. What are you doing here? You should be back at the hotel." He said in a stern voice. Truth was that he was slightly, SLIGHTLY WORRIED that Rei wasn't back at the hotel, and without telling anyone. He thought that since he was going out to walk that he might as well see if he could find Rei. If not, then tough luck.  
  
"I was just thinking that's all."  
  
"You seem to be doing that a lot today. More than usual." The phoenix said, slightly smirking, but then frowned. "I know something's bothering you, and as your captain I need to know these things. They can interfere with your training."  
  
"Yea, I know I've heard you say that before. It's just..never mind it's just me." Rei said giving up on telling Kai what was wrong. He stood up only to be pushed back down.  
  
"No, you are going to tell me now." Kai said in a demanding voice. He moved to sit down next to Rei, and waited for Rei to speak. They were not going to leave until Rei spoke up. Kai knew that he had to be patient, but patience he had, and he had all night to sit and wait for Rei to talk.  
  
Rei just starred at Kai, not believing that Kai wanted to talk about it, even if it was for the good of the team. He knew he wasn't going to be leaving anytime soon unless he told Kai, and knowing Kai, he knew a lie wouldn't pass.  
  
"Okay, fine, you win. I don't know how to explain this. I don't even know. You probably won't even believe me." Rei looked at Kai, but seeing as he didn't answer he took this as a sign to continue. "Okay, something happened yesterday after the battle. After my battle, my arm started getting really painful. When I left to go to the washroom, I removed my bindings to find these weird marks on my arm. They looked like vein marks, but they were black. It was really painful. After that I bumped in Michael, and then I after I met up with you guys, I went for a walk. I went into an alley because the pain was getting unbearable. Michael saw me and followed me. After that I came home." Rei finished, not believing what he had just said. The words just came into his mouth. I didn't remember any of that happening, but for some reason it seemed right. He looked up at Kai, and couldn't tell what he was thinking. He sighed and put his head down.  
  
"Kai? What are you thinking?" Rei asked the silence from his captain unbearable.  
  
"Hn. Honestly Rei, for once I'm at a loss." Kai finally said. Rei sighed deeply.  
  
"You still should have told me last night when I asked you. This could start effecting your blading, but more importantly your health."  
  
"I know, but I didn't remember any of this until a little while ago. It was like a forgot everything that happened." Kai didn't make the slightest movement. He, himself had thoughts running through his head, but didn't voice them. He was lost in thought until Rei drew him back to reality.  
  
"Kai? You won't tell the others or anyone else about this?" Rei asked fearfully. There was no answer.  
  
"Please. I respect your problems and privacy. Please do the same for me." Rei said desperately.  
  
Kai stood up, and turned to Rei. Rei looked so pitiful, with his head hanging and his hands laced together on his lap. Kai sighed.  
  
" Fine I won't now come on. We're going back." Was all Kai said. He turned around and started walking. Rei was glad at this. He got up and followed his captain.  
  
********************************************************  
  
********************************************************  
  
Finally done! I didn't expect to have this chapter out. LoL  
  
I hoped this explained a few things. Don't worry more will be explained. You may have noticed the little Rei/Kai bit. I am just informing that it is BROTHERLY LOVE. In my story, this have that type of relationship and they usually help each other with their problems.  
  
Review please! It will get the next chapter out quicker. 


	8. No Tricks

Disclaimer: I own none of the characters  
  
Okay, I am getting chapter 8 done!  
  
As a few of you may have noticed I uploaded a new story. It's called " The Moon Is Nothing Without The Sun" You can probably guess who the couple is. LoL  
  
Anyway, we are slowly in the process of coming to Rei's problem. Just one more pointless chapter! But another little Rei/Kai brotherly moment!  
  
Enjoy!  
  
******************************************  
  
******************************************  
  
Chapter Eight - No Tricks  
  
After Kai had 'brought' Rei home, they made their way up to their room. They were once again plunged into silence, but none of them seem to mind. Upon reaching their room, Rei went to change in the washroom. When he came out Kai went in. Rei put his clothes on the chair by his bedside and went out onto the balcony.  
  
He sat down in one of the chairs, and starred at the stars. It wasn't the same here in the city. Everything here in the 'world' was always in a rush trying to get somewhere. Rei sighed.  
  
"What are you thinking about now?" came a voice behind him. Rei turned around to face the intruder. Again, Kai had managed to sneak up on him.  
  
" That's the third time today you've done that! And I was just thinking about the contrast between home and here." He said turning around  
  
Kai walked onto the balcony over to the railing and leaned over it. He looked out at the city and breathed in the air of the city.  
  
"I hate it here."  
  
"What?" Rei knew that Kai wasn't one to usually voice his own opinion, but then again everyone did have their rare moments and Kai was no exception. He put his full attention on Kai, fascinated, just a kid who was fascinated and excited about hearing stories about an invincible warrior who fought monsters and slayed demons. He was just like that kid, and Kai's opinion's were like those stories.  
  
"Why do you hate it here?" Rei asked, knowing that Kai was in a talking mood.  
  
" Everything about this place is just disgusting, vile, and nauseating. These people have no respect. This is only a place of lies and deceit. Also its same as what you think. It's filthy and confining. I hope one day these walls will crumble." Kai said, his hands clenched and eyes boring into an invisible figure.  
  
"True, this place makes me feel caged like an animal. There's no freedom what so ever. Everywhere I look a see disrespect and masks." The black haired boy said, concentrating on the stars.  
  
They stood in silence for a few minutes. Kai turned around and went to go back in. He knew Rei usually followed soon after him, but it seems this time that Rei had dozed off into sleep on the chair. Not letting him freeze to death, Kai walked over to him and lifted him into his arms, and walked over to Rei's bed. Once he laid Rei down, he picked up Rei's arm and looked at it, looking for to so called marks Rei had described. He found none. He put down Rei's hand and walked over to his own bed and flopped down on it. He put his arms behind his head and starred at the ceiling. He knew something was wrong with Rei and that he had a feeling that it would return soon. Things like these were never just come and go, and then never seen again. No, these kind of things usually happened when people were at their fullest. He just hoped that nothing serious would befall on his team mate that would leave his team in distress.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Morning came as it always did, and the same routine happened. This time the Bladebreakers were surprised to see Mr. Dickenson come to their hotel so early in the morning. Usually he dropped by in the late afternoon.  
  
After the formal greeting, the found out the Mr. D had news to tell them. Nothing bad, and nothing extremely exciting, for most that is.  
  
"Wow! I get to spend time with my mom! That's totally awesome." Said a very happy Max. This was a big moment for him.  
  
"Hey slow down buddy. We are involved in this too, you know." Said Tyson who was equally excited.  
  
Mr. D had come to tell them that they again would be spending the day with the All Stars at their training facility. It seems that he thought that since the tournament was over, they could work on their friendship skills.  
  
"I'm not trying to make this sound bad, but what about last time. They tricked us into beyblading. I don't mind going but I refuse to be treated like that." Said Rei, being the thoughtful one. He didn't want Max to be distraut again, but then he had a feeling that he would feel even more betrayed.  
  
"That's good of you to ask Rei. Don't worry, I have stressed on that the Director Judy, and she has agreed to let it be a 'friendly battle.' No tricks." Said Mr. D  
  
"Well that's a relief. Anyway what time are we leaving?" voiced Kenny.  
  
"The bus should be here in about 45 minutes, so I suggest that you go do what ever it is that you have to do and then be down in the lobby in 45 minutes." Mr. D said turning to leave. He reached the door when Rei called out.  
  
" Hey, Mr. D just out of curiosity, since the All Stars are in the same hotel does that mean they are riding in the same bus as us?"  
  
"Yes, it's easier than taking two buses. Is that everything?" Rei nodded and Mr. D gave a final farewell and was gone.  
  
The Bladebreakers hotel was quite in a frenzy. Max kept running around, saying how excited he was.  
  
One figure stayed out of the way, definitely not liking this little 'get together' at all.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Down in the lobby, both teams were ready and waiting for the bus. Both teams were still uneasy about being around the others but they converse which was a start.  
  
Rei was sitting down on one of the bench's, when Michael came over to him.  
  
"How long did you stay at the park yesterday?" he said in a low voice not wanting his team to hear.  
  
" I don't know exactly how long, but it was after dark. Then Kai came and found me." Rei said looking around at the people, obviously bored. If he was looking at Michael he would have noticed something flash in his eyes.  
  
"Your captain actually came and found you, and acted normal?" Michael asked, noticing how casual Rei talked about Kai.  
  
'Yeah nothing big. I got home before it was really late." Rei said.  
  
Just then the bus pulled up in front of the hotel and the two teams boarded. The teams then split up going the sit with their own team.  
  
The ride there wasn't bad going there. The teams entertained themselves, whether it be, playing cards, researching, spinning a basketball, throwing a baseball back and forth, or sleeping.  
  
They arrived at the facility in about an hour and both teams got off.  
  
"So what do you guys wanna do?" asked Eddy.  
  
"Umm.how but a beybattle?" asked Tyson.  
  
"Yea, that sounds good. Why don't you take the Bladebreakers to the beydishes. I have something to attend to. Emily you can come with me if you wish." Said Judy.  
  
"Okay."  
  
And with that everyone went their way.  
  
The Bladebreakers and All Stars minus Emily went down to the dishes.  
  
Once inside they decided who would go against each other. Kai being the anti-social that he is stood out and refused to participate.  
  
To make it even they drew names from Michael's hat.  
  
This is how is would go:  
  
Max ..vs. Steve  
  
Tyson .vs. Eddy  
  
Rei .vs. Michael  
  
Max and Steve started off the battle. At first they were just avoiding each other, but then they went into offense and Steve having a better offense sent Max's blade out of this dish.  
  
Next was Tyson and Eddy. The match lasted for quite a while, but in the end Tyson came out the victor.  
  
To finish this tiebreaker was Rei and Michael. Stepping up to the dish both boys sent their opponents word of defeat, even though they had no meaning.  
  
"You ready Rei?"  
  
"You bet! Let's go!"  
  
But blades ripped and grazed the dish in their dance.  
  
*****************************  
  
*****************************  
  
I know you want me to continue, but I am really tried and have exams tomorrow. I'll update soon, and it will be good!  
  
LaterDayz ( - I luv Tino's say.weekenders forever!!!)  
  
Devlinn Reiko 


	9. Return of My Fears

Disclaimer: I own none of the character!  
  
32 reviews! Better than what I expected! Usually people don't give my stories a chance! LoL!  
  
Anyway here is chapter 9.I think..oh well  
  
Thanxs to my reviewers:  
  
Devilburns : the exams went okay. Another day full of them tomorrow! Urgh....I will lose my sanity soon!  
  
Thorn: Don't worry, I won't ignore it! Actually I already planned that out so don't worry!  
  
Just-some-girl1:Don't worry, you'll find out in this chapter!  
  
Porticulis: My loyal fan!!!! Glad u updated ur stories! Sorry about the descriptions in the last chapter! I was really tired and didn't feel like typing them. I hope this and the next chapter make up for it!  
  
Anyway......before I forget, go read " Ghost in the Fog" !!!!!!!!! It's really good! It's by Tala-Baby! If you don't read her work, I'll.....ummmm...I won't update.....yeah!!!! LoL!  
  
Back on track hope you enjoy chapter ummmm 9!!!!!!  
  
********************************************************  
  
********************************************************  
  
Chapter Nine - Return of My Fear  
  
Trygle and Driger battled fiercely. Even though they hadn't called out their bitbeast their blades were battling like they had.  
  
"Trygle, attack!"  
  
"Driger, evade!"  
  
Driger zipped out of the way a second before Trygle zoomed over the space Driger just stood.  
  
"Nice try Rei, but you know better than that!" said Michael who was clearly enjoying the battle. The battle had been going on for a good five minutes, and neither blader seemed to be throwing in the towel.  
  
"Of course I do, that why I did it!" countered Rei. Rei had been feeling down since he lost to Eddy in the American Tournament, but this match made up for it. Both teams were urging their players to call on their bitbeast, seeing has they were playing cat and mouse. Finally giving into the persuasion both Michael and Rei called out their bitbeasts.  
  
"Trygle attack now! Finish this!" Michael said calling forth the eagle. It's massive wings were the first to merge and spread out gracefully. Next its body followed. Massive muscles covered in golden feathers.  
  
"Driger, Tiger Claw Attack!"  
  
Rei's beyblade was submerged in a green light. Driger emerged hidden within the light. This is how it usually was. The White Tiger bitbeast was known for being a bitbeast that usually was hidden by the green light, and only showing itself, when his master was truly in trouble, and only to those who deserved it see him.  
  
Each beyblade smashed into each other. This went on for a few minutes. The eagle dove into Driger, while Driger foreward on him. Lights of yellow and green mixed as the two bitbeasts clashed together.  
  
The mightly cry of an eagle and the thunder roar from the tiger, sent shivers up everyone's back.  
  
All of a sudden Rei got that feeling again. Pain slowly made it way to him. He looked up at Driger and gasped at what he saw. Driger's green light shield had dropped and the true form of Driger had appeared.  
  
But not because of Rei.  
  
Rei noticed that Driger's arms and legs were covered in the black veins just like Rei. Driger roared and fell in pain. The cries of pain were so intense that everyone, minus Rei covered their ears, and it broke all windows surrounding the arena.  
  
Rei's arms and soon were burning with pain. It was so horrendous.  
  
"AAAAAHHHHHH!!!!!!!!" Rei screamed out in pain, and collapsed on the ground. The searing burning hot pain seared thought his entire body this time. It was like he had fallen into the pits of hell. Just touching the ground made the pain increase a hundred times. Sweat began to form on his forehead. It was almost like he was getting a fever on top of it. What happened next intensified the pain. Rei started coughing, blood slowly leaking out of his mouth. It was so painful to Rei, feeling the walls of his throat being torn over and over again.  
  
Everyone stood in shock at what they were seeing. It was a mystery to them that their team mate would just collapse in pain.  
  
Michael stood dumbstruck at what was happening. One minute they were laughing and having fun the next both Rei and Driger collapsed in pain.  
  
Speaking of Driger, Michael looked up and noticed Driger was still suspended in the air, but was coming closer to the ground, at an alarming rate right over Rei. Quickly snapping out of his dumbstruck expression, Michael ran to the other side taking a short cut through the bey dish, jumped out and grabbed Rei pulling him out of harms way, trying to ignore Rei's howls of pain. Driger came crashing to earth, slightly cracking the floor, before fading out of existence. Michael looked over at Driger and then back at Rei, who had his eyes closed but was thrashing in pain.  
  
"Rei! Come on, what's wrong? Please your scaring me!" Michael said to Rei. He was beginning to become frantic, not knowing what was wrong with Rei. He looked up and noticed the Bladebreakers and his team coming over the see the fallen comrade.  
  
Rei turned around on his back, and opened his eyes with all the strength he had, to see Kai kneeling beside him, with what looked like worry on his face. He felt himself slipping away. He hoped he was going to a place that was pain free and peaceful. He looked one last time, and came across Michael who was on his other side. He looked into Michael's eyes and saw the distress that was there. He wished that he wouldn't be like that. He preferred to see Michael's smirk, then to see him in this condition. With one final glance at Michael, he his mind faded out of existence just like Driger.  
  
***************************************  
  
***************************************  
  
Yeah, I know short, but I am trying to space the story out.  
  
I probably will have the next chapter out by tomorrow night!  
  
Please Review, and read "Ghost in the Fog"  
  
Devlinn Reiko 


	10. Realization

Disclaimer: I own none of the characters.  
  
Okay.. I am finally back at writing this chapter.  
  
Sorry for the long wait. I was literally drained from everything that happened this week, which was when I wrote chapter 9 so please forgive me if it wasn't as good as my usual writing. Well anyway thanks again to all my wonderful reviewers. Thanks for giving this story a chance. And here is chapter 10. The emotional chapter, but not the big long explanation which will tell Rei's problem! Anyway see you at the end.  
  
***********************************************  
  
***********************************************  
  
Beep.  
  
Scribble.  
  
Voices.  
  
Those were the only things coming from the room that currently was occupied by Rei and a bunch of  
  
doctors.  
  
After Rei had collapsed and gone unconscious Judy, Emily and a few coworkers arrived and rushed over to  
  
the fallen body. The pushed everyone away from Rei and checked his pulse. Finding a fading one Judy  
  
called for one of the male coworkers to carry Rei to the infirmary, since it would take to much time to call f  
  
or a stretcher which would just mean less time for Rei.  
  
Now Rei was in the other room on a medical bed surrounded by machines and doctors taking many tests all  
  
trying to find out was wrong with the neko-jin blader. Apart from Rei, Driger sat in the lab also having tests  
  
run on him. Whatever was wrong with Driger must have affected Rei as well.  
  
Now both teams sat in the waiting room, anxiously waiting the news of their fallen friend and team mate.  
  
Max and Tyson had tears in their eyes taking comfort from each other. Kenny had Dizzy open trying hard  
  
to listen to what she was saying but worry blocking his mind. Kai stood as usual, but his posture slightly off  
  
balance from how he usually stood. He was hiding the worry he had over someone he consider a brother.  
  
The All Stars were sitting quietly coming back from helping with delivering the tests to the labs.  
  
Hours had gone by and soon the beyblades were escorted to guestroom apartments. Rei slept in silence. All  
  
the could be heard was his ragged breathing and the hum of the machines.  
  
Michael lay in his room all thoughts on Rei. He was pondering over his emotions.  
  
'I have no feelings towards Rei. But then.........why did I help him then, a couple of nights  
  
ago? Then again anyone would have done that. But still....he's different. He's a good blader, kind,  
  
gentle, gracious, beauti-.....'  
  
Michael bolted up , and sat with his head in his hands.  
  
'Is that what's wrong with me? Am I worrying over Rei because I love him?  
  
Michael replayed all the encounters, feelings, thoughts and emotions that he had during the times he was  
  
with Rei and they all added up.  
  
He laughed at this. Slowly he got up from his bed and walked out of his room. He checked the hallways to  
  
make sure they were clear. He didn't want to go all this way only to end up getting caught. He neared the  
  
infirmary. He was about to walk in when he heard footsteps coming from inside. He quickly hid around the  
  
corner and peered into the room. There was Kai coming out of Rei's room.  
  
'What's he doing in Rei's room. Everyone was restricted from coming here. He did seem really concerned  
  
over Rei. What if-..' Michael froze in mid thought. He felt a slight rip in his heart. It couldn't be could it.  
  
Watching Kai walk down the hall he waited until he heard the door quietly close and let out a huge sigh. He  
  
knew it couldn't be possible. He came all the way down here for a reason and he wasn't just gonna give up.  
  
Quietly he walked into Rei's room. He gasped at how awful Rei looked. Rei's bluish/pale skin was adorned  
  
with sweat. Heavy breathing was coming from him. Michael finally looked at what had first started his  
  
worry over Rei. The neko-jin now had black veins running up the full length of his arms, and a few could  
  
be seen around his neck. Michael guessed that there was even more on his chest, but they were covered up  
  
from Rei's shirt.  
  
Slowly Michael walked over to Rei and sat down on the edge of the bed. The material under him was  
  
warm, so he guessed that this was where Kai had previously been sitting. Feeling uncomfortable sitting  
  
there, he moved closer to Rei, trying to get rid of evidence of Kai's presence. He starred at Rei for a long  
  
time, not moving at all. Slowly he brought his hand up and brushed a few wet strands of hair out of Rei's  
  
face. As soon as he brought his hand back Rei started to trash slightly and whimper. Michael was scared  
  
but didn't run for help.  
  
"Rei?! Come on Rei. Don't do this." His words faded into space, not being heard by the other.  
  
Michael knew that Rei was having a nightmare, common for a high fever, but he wish he could help and  
  
protect Rei from whatever was frightening him.  
  
**~~Dream~~**  
  
Rei opened his eyes, and gasped. Everything was black. Everything that is except him and this other light  
  
beside him.....Driger!! Rei stood up. Both he and Driger looked fine. Rei was beginning to get  
  
scared. He called out to Driger.  
  
"Driger. What's going on?" But Driger didn't answer.  
  
"Please Driger, I'm scared. Please tell me what's going on." Rei pleaded, tears pouring out of his eyes.  
  
Driger wouldn't answer. Rei was scared. Driger always answered when he asked him. Driger was always  
  
there from him when he was frightened.  
  
Rei remembered back in China after he ran away to seek out the world. Living on the streets for the first  
  
couple of months was hard and scary. He remembered at night how Driger would always comfort him, and  
  
listened to him. He truly was a friend. The only friend he had had after leaving his village and meeting up  
  
with the Bladbreakers.  
  
His thoughts came back to his surroundings. He studied Driger. The white tiger was starring at something.  
  
Rei turned his head. All of a sudden hot black ropes wrap around him and Driger holding them to the spot.  
  
Rei and Driger struggled to free themselves. Slowly untangling himself from the hot, painful ropes Rei ran  
  
over to Driger making it to him only to be wrapped in the ropes again. Rei looked around trying to find the  
  
source.  
  
Eyes widened at what was in front of him. All he could see was 6 beady glowing red eyes starring at him.  
  
They were slowly advancing on Rei and Driger. Rei clung to Driger, hiding his face in Driger's fur.  
  
Driger's muscles tensed and he slowly tried to retreated back. The eye's came closer. Rei started to  
  
whimper. Slowly he was finding it hard to breathe. The void had become very thick and almost unbearable.  
  
Rei let out a wretched cry, before being pulled down by the ropes.  
  
**~~End Dream~~**  
  
Slowly Rei stopped thrashing.  
  
Michael was relieved though it seemed that Rei had just gotten worse. He was very jumpy, which made  
  
him jump when he heard his name.  
  
"Michael."  
  
**********************************************  
  
**********************************************  
  
There! Finally done is chapter 10. Kinda got stuck but, yea managed to pull through.  
  
Well I have nothing really to say today, except remember clocks go back an hour and as always Review!!  
  
Devlinn Reiko 


	11. Explaining The Unknown

Disclaimer: I own none of the characters  
  
See Sarcamcat I did do update all my stories! LoL  
  
Well here is the chapter that explains it all. Hardly any romance in this chapter, but do u really wanna read science and love together? I hope not.anyway, I pretty long chapter..at least for my writing. Oh well  
  
ENJOY!! CHAPTER 11!!!!!  
  
*********************************************  
  
*********************************************  
  
"Michael."  
  
Michael jumped when he heard his name being called. He looked down at Rei, and noticed he was still  
  
unconscious. He looked around the room, trying to find out where the voice came from. By the door stood  
  
a tall familiar feminine figure.  
  
"Michael what are you doing down here? You should be sleeping." Judy said quickly walking, heels  
  
clicking to Michael's side.  
  
"I'm sorry Director Judy, I just was worried." Michael said in a remorse tone, that only Judy knew from the  
  
boy was he was much smaller. He eyes softened to a mother's tone when she saw the look on Michael's  
  
face and the emotions hidden in his eyes. She sighed and sat down beside Michael gently placing a hand on  
  
his shoulder. She was able to confirm her suspicion about Michael and this boy Rei. He was a special  
  
person. One of a kind.  
  
"I can see you're really worried." Judy said taking Michael's silence as a yes. They stayed in silence for a  
  
few minutes, Rei's ragged breathing the only thing being heard. Finally Michael snapped out of his daze  
  
and turned around to face Judy. Unshed tears were clinging to his eyes.  
  
" Do you know what's wrong with him?" Michael asked in a quiet whisper.  
  
Judy sighed deciding on how to tell Michael. Being around scientist and scientific terms all day does have  
  
its effects. Deciding on how to tell Michael she started.  
  
" I'm not exactly sure what's happened to Rei and Driger, but I have a faint idea. We still need to do a few  
  
more tests before my theory is correct." Said Judy starting the explanation.  
  
"Do you know what caused this?" asked Michael understanding what Judy was trying to say.  
  
" I believe that it has something to do with Eddy's attack." Michael was about to interrupt when Judy  
  
raised a hand silencing him.  
  
"Please Michael let me continue. As I was saying it might have something to do with Eddy's attack. You  
  
see, when we were creating the bit beasts for the All Stars' team, to make it more sufficient we took  
  
actually DNA from the animals. Feathers from an eagle, scales from an alligator, horns from a bull, and  
  
venom from a scorpion. We knew that taking the venom from a scorpion would be dangerous but  
  
extremely efficient. Above all that we wanted almost a super scorpion. We took two scorpions Centruroides  
  
and Centruroides Exilicauda and simply combined their venom."  
  
"Why these two? What's so important about them, the scorpions around here aren't deadly." Said Michael  
  
who was listening, which again was not a good virtue of his.  
  
Judy smirked at this. " Your right, the scorpions around here aren't that deadly but we went a bit further  
  
then the border. We spent countless hours trying to find the perfect match. We wanted a special type, and  
  
there were two factors that we wanted covered. When were found the two the match was completed. The  
  
first factor was the venom from the one was paralyzing. If we could find a scorpion that could paralyze and  
  
slow down its prey, than we could use that as an advantage when battling. Secondly we wanted to make  
  
that efficient so the second scorpion had to be strong enough that it could kill its prey in a matter of  
  
minutes. It was a perfect attack. With the two combined we could slow down the bit beast and then after it  
  
was struck we would wait it out until the opponent had no control over its energy and body, thus creating it  
  
to disperse." Just stopped to let it all sink into Michael's mind. He was an intelligent boy just never wanted  
  
to show it. But there were times when he did and it made her proud.  
  
" I still don't see where this connects to Rei." Michael said, getting a little annoyed that the point wasn't  
  
being made. He looked down at Rei who turned in his sleep a bit.  
  
"I told you, I'm not finished yet. Save your questions till after, okay?" Michael nodded waiting for Judy to  
  
finish.  
  
"Good, now I know that you're thinking that Rei wasn't the one attacked. That's true. Now the effects  
  
Driger suffered are similar to what was expected but we didn't expect them to be so strong. Driger has lost  
  
most of his power. If Rei were to battle now, it would be the same as blading without a bit beast, even  
  
though Driger was there. From what the Bladebreakers told me, they said that Rei's blading skills have  
  
been completely off. Now for Rei. We still aren't sure what's wrong with him, but the only plausible  
  
explanation I can give at the moment is that in older times and cultures masters were bonded to each other  
  
by physical and mental connections. I'm not sure if that's the case, but since I gathered that Rei was from  
  
an inclusive village out in China, that maybe they still practice it there. I can see the physical connection  
  
between Rei and Driger. Rei being a neko-jin with his cat-like features and abilities and Driger being a tiger  
  
bit beast another perfect match in this discussion. Now a mental bond I'm not sure with. Only Rei can tell  
  
us since our monitors can't measure the mental activity between humans and bit beast. However this idea is  
  
highly unlikely. It's just a hypothesis. We have no proof yet, only the effects between the two. Do you  
  
understand what I just said Michael?" Judy asked noticing the concentration on Michael's face.  
  
"Yes. I understand what your talking about its just could that be the reason why?"  
  
'Yes it could but as I said before it's highly unlikely."  
  
"But what if it was, how would you be able to help both of them, if they are both effected by the same  
  
thing?" Michael asked.  
  
"Well...I suppose we would have to create a strong antidote strong enough to weaken the poison running  
  
through their bodies. That's one thing we never considered when we were creating Trypio." Judy said, her  
  
face becoming guiltier.  
  
Deciding that she has told Michael almost everything that he needed to know she sat and waited with him  
  
for a few more minutes to tell him what he would be most concerned about.  
  
"Now Michael I want you to listen to me closely. I don't want any of this leaving this room especially what  
  
I am going to say. I'm not sure how the others will handle it. I'm only telling you because you really care  
  
about him. Okay? Now whatever is effecting Rei is increasing every second. I'm not sure if Rei is strong  
  
enough. He has been weakened by this, because it has remained in him for longer than usual." Judy said.  
  
"W-w-what do you mean? Are you saying Rei's dying." A tear managed to roll down Michael's face,  
  
which only caused Judy to cry as well. She hated seeing Michael like this. It was different than the boy she  
  
knew before the tournament. There was nothing she could do but do the best thing and pulled him into an  
  
embrace. She held him there remembering holding Max like this when she went to visit him earlier in the  
  
night. He was also very depressed about Rei.  
  
"I don't have any answers yet, but I will soon, and hopefully not to late. Now you're exhausted. Go back to  
  
your room. There's no use being down here." With that said and a weight lifted off her shoulder she let go  
  
of Michael and silently left the room, her heels clicking as she walked down the hall. Michael heard her  
  
stop and talk to someone, though he didn't know whom. Breathing slowly he turned around and looked at  
  
Rei. In his head he believed that Rei couldn't do this on his own.  
  
"Don't worry Rei. You won't leave that easily. I'm not gonna allow it." Michael said a smile coming onto  
  
his face. He bent down and kissed Rei with the gentleness of a snowflake landing in someone's hair. He  
  
looked at Rei again then got up following Judy's orders.  
  
************************************  
  
************************************  
  
Okay there's the chapter!!! I hope you ppl understand whats wrong with Rei, if not email me and I'll explain later.  
  
Thanxs again to those who have reviewed!  
  
Please Review  
  
Devlinn Reiko 


	12. Plans

Disclaimer: I own none of the characters  
  
Disclaimer: I own none of the characters.  
  
Ok..I'm actually writing again. YEAH  
  
Ok here one of the final chapters. There will either be one or two more..and then this tragic fic will come to an end! **sniff**  
  
Anyway here is a semi-good chapter.  
  
**************************************************************************** *****  
  
**************************************************************************** *****  
  
Chapter Twelve - Awakening?  
  
The night went by fairly quickly and soon the morning approached. Michael opened his eyes only to be greeted with the horrible sun rays. Rays?...Ray...REI! Michael bolted up and remember what had happened to Rei yesterday. Leaning back on his hands he remembered what Judy had told him. All the DNA combining and not to tell anyone. Shaking himself from his memory, Michael got out of bed, showered, got changed and was out of his room in less then ten minutes. New record. Shaking himself out of his semi- humorous thought Michael walked quickly to the medical ward.  
  
Entering the ward he was welcomed with sickly silver and white bland colours. The only colour in the room were the people in there. Since it was still early only a few were up. Kai of the Bladebreakers was seated in the farthest seat by the window, starring aimlessly into the distance, trying to blend into the wall. Michael noticed Kenny also seating near Kai, but keeping his distance by sitting a few seats down closer to the All Stars that had managed to drag themselves down. Everyone looked up at Michael's entrance (minus Kai) nodding and then going back to his or her own business.  
  
Slowly walking over to his team he plopped down into one of the seats, jumping slightly at the coldness the plastic was. Sliding down into the chair in a comfortable position, he turned his head and was asked Eddy on the news. He felt pity and anger towards Eddy, because after all it was his own bit beast's attack that is causing Rei so much pain at the moment, but also he knew that eddy had no clue about what was the cause behind all of it and it only increased his guilt.  
  
"Hey, Eddy. Has Judy been around yet?" Michael asked quietly. Eddy looked down at him and shook his head.  
  
"She was up earlier, before I came, but she hasn't been up since. Sorry"  
  
" 'Kay, thanks man." Michael said ending the conversation. He sighed and closed his eyes wondering if Judy would be able to help Rei in time. He promised Rei he wouldn't let him go, but he could only help to a certain extent, and it seemed that his time was slowing coming to an end.  
  
Thoughts flooded through Kai's mind who sat away from everyone. He didn't want people to know what he truly was feeling. If you could look hard enough into his eyes, you would be able to able to see worry and fear written in bold letters. The truth was that he was frightened about what was happening to Rei.  
  
' I should have forced him to tell me what's wrong, and not have gone soft and let it pass.'  
  
Sighing slightly Kai went deeper into thought replaying earlier images. He had come back later last night to check on Rei and if to see if there were notes that might tell him what was wrong with Rei. Finding none, he sat down on Rei's bed, knowing that Rei was in serious trouble and was losing the battle. He starred at Rei wondering how he let down Rei. He swore that he would watch over Rei ever since the Asian tournament. Rei was the closest thing he had to family, besides his good for nothing grandfather.  
  
After staying with Rei for about an hour he left the medical ward and headed back to his own room. As he walked down the hall he heard the doors open behind him and he turned around to see who was there. Noticing a shadow advancing into Rei's room Kai quietly sneaked over, cursing the squeakiness of the floor. He peaked into Rei's room and to his surprise Michael was there standing over Rei, looking down at the neko-jin. He suspected that Michael had feelings for Rei and his protective side for Rei grew. He still didn't fully trust him. After watching for a few minutes he heard the sound of heels clicking on the floor, looking around for a place to hide, he hid from Judy's view as she came into the room. Kai heard her talk to Michael. He slowly moved over to the door, trying to hear better. After hearing the explanation for Rei's sudden illness he decided he had enough and tried to sneak away only to be caught by Judy. After Judy had explained for his silence in what he heard.  
  
He never did tell his team, then again he had no reason to talk to them. Glancing around the room he noticed that Michael was now in the room. He noticed that Michael was trying to hide his depression and worry. Kai had to admit that he was doing a pretty good job, but still it couldn't get pass the master of deception. Focusing his thoughts back outside he let worry cloud his thoughts once again.  
  
******  
  
Time seemed to pass by slowly in the waiting room. Everyone was anxiously awaiting the news for Rei. Now it was almost 10:00am and Tyson and Max joined the rest in the waiting room. Judy came in a while ago and told everyone that they were now experimenting the antidote on Rei. Everyone was anxious to know if Rei would get better.  
  
Everyone had left except for Kai and Michael. Both wanted to wait for Rei to wake up. Kai was getting fed up without knowing how Rei was progressing. Not having patience to wait any longer he got up and stalked over to Rei's room. He was about to place his hand on the cold metal handle when Michael spoke up.  
  
"You know that no one is allowed to see him. I thought you knew that it includes you too." Michael said jealously swelling in him.  
  
"Hmph. Didn't stop you from seeing him last night now did it?" retorted Kai looking at the surprise on Michael's face which disappeared slowly. Michael stood up and walked over to Kai.  
  
"What does it matter to you if I was here? You obviously got to him first so, there's no point." Sighed Michael defeated. Kai was taken back by this remark, and his expression easily spoke for itself.  
  
"Your almost as naïve as the rest of my team." Were Kai's last words before he walked into Rei's room. Michael was confused by these words and followed Kai into the room. Closing the door he was shocked by Rei's appearance.  
  
Now that there was light in the room Michael saw how horrible Rei really looked. Pale sweaty skin with black clearly visible. Michael watched Kai take a cloth and wipe Rei's forehead. He still felt jealousy but let it go. The room was purged into silence except for the machine's beeping which was the only proof that Rei was still alive.  
  
"For someone who Rei said was a talkative guy you sure aren't living up to his words."  
  
Michael was taken back by Kai's sudden interruption. He never expected Kai to say anything at all.  
  
"He talks about me?"  
  
"Yes. Not to the whole team, but me. They're clueless anyway." Was Kai's answer. "You seem to be topic of his mind, though he doesn't voice it."  
  
"How do you know its me?" Michael questioned curious about this topic.  
  
"I can see it, and the fact that he followed you and let you talk to him." Came Kai's reply. He looked up at Michael noticing how Michael was starring at Rei. Kai knew that he wrong about Michael but still wasn't going to voice his thoughts anytime soon. He looked back to Rei and grimaced at his state. Rei didn't seem to be getting any better. He knew the antidote wasn't working, but it seemed to be the right one since it did not kill Rei. Just thinking about Rei dead made his stomach flip. He didn't want to lose Rei. Deciding that these so called doctors weren't doing all that they could he was going to take things into his own hands. Standing up he walked to the door, grabbing Michael in the process.  
  
Michael was confused as to why he was being dragged away and voice his thoughts.  
  
"What are you doing?"  
  
"Your taking me down to the labs. Whatever they are doing to cure Rei isn't working good enough. We're to 'borrow' a few things from there."  
  
Michael was confused and slightly frightened about going down there. They were restricted areas and the worst would happen if he got caught.  
  
"Kai this isn't a good idea. We can't go down there."  
  
"Fine stay here, I don't care. I'm not letting a team mate die." With that said Kai stormed off, leaving Michael standing there. One moment Kai was thinking of Rei as an individual and the next as if he were a piece of furniture. 'This guys got issues.' Was Michael's last thought before following after Kai.  
  
***************************************************************************  
  
***************************************************************************  
  
There! Done! Sorry for the long wait. I apologize it. I hope to get the next chapter up soon, though I have a big assignment due this week, so probably next weekend.  
  
Please Review  
  
Devlinn Reiko 


	13. In Our Hands

Disclaimer: I own none of the characters.  
  
Sorry for the long update. Really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really SORRY!  
  
Enjoy!  
  
************************  
  
************************  
  
Chapter Thirteen - In Our Hands  
  
Two figures quickly rushed through the halls. Kai and Michael had to get down to the labs. Coming to an intersection both boys stopped. They looked down the three hallways that were in their way.  
  
Frustrated Kai said, " Which way now?" Michael surveyed the area deciding. " Um...well down there is the gyms and that one there......' pointing to the one on the right ' leads to the training and watching facilities ,and that one......' Michael pointed to the one in front of them, ' leads to I don't know where." Michael said.  
  
Deciding that the hallway in front of him was probably the right on, Michael decided to head straight. He took a few steps, and then realized that Kai wasn't following him. Kai was heading down to the training facilities.  
  
Turning around Michael caught up with Kai, stopping in front of him. " What are you doing? The labs aren't going to be down in this area. They're probably down the other one." Kai only sighed frustratingly. " That's the obvious way. I want the not so obvious way. Besides in the viewing area, I saw a few doors. The labs would be there." Kai said, sidestepping around Michael and started walking down the hallway. Michael turned around still not moving from his spot. " How do you know that they would do that? You think that they're trying to fool us?" asked Michael sarcastically. The only reply he got from the two toned-hair captain was "Exactly." Sighing Michael decided to follow Kai, ready to harm him if he was wrong.  
  
Time was defiantly against them. They needed to get back to Rei soon. 'Rei...' Michael sighed and wondered how one person could cause such turmoil.  
  
******  
  
Michael and Kai stopped in the tracks as they heard voices coming down the hallway they were in. They took a step back trying to think of way out of the way. Michael heard a click and looked at Kai; he had his launcher and Dranzer loaded. Pointing the launcher up, Michael's eyes followed where it was pointed.  
  
He looked up and understood what Kai was going to do. Dranzer was released at the vent and went straight for the hinges. The vent swung down hanging by another set of hinges. Dranzer came back to Kai, who stuff his blade and launcher in his side pockets of his blue cargo pants. "Bad time Kai, but I can't get up there." Kai looked at Michael threateningly and then said, " Tough." Before he jumped up and grabbed the edge of the vent. Swinging up, he disappeared out of sight.  
  
Frantic Michael had no choice but to jump up. Hoping that he would make it, he was glad when he grabbed the edge. The hard part was hoisting himself up. Struggling he was glad when hands pulled him up. Grateful for the help he looked at Kai who was holding the vent cover up, as the people below passed by. When they turned the corner Michael let out a sigh of relief. "Man, thanks Kai." Kai released the vent cover letting it swing down. "Hn. I only did it for Rei." Curious and jealous a little Michael daringly asked, " What's your relationship with him?" Kai turned around. " None of your concern. Now hurry up, I don't have all day. We can probably get in through one of the vents." Sighing knowing he wasn't going to get an answer, he crawled over the opening and started to follow Kai, not happy with the fact of having to be behind Kai. ' The things I do for you Rei.'  
  
**********  
  
Checking the coast, Kai and Michael jumped down into the lab. They crouched down behind a table in case anyone came in. Looking over the top, Kai stood up viewing that no one was there. He started searching the tables trying to figure out which one would help Rei.  
  
Kai came to one table with a beyblade on it, that had several wires connected to it. The bit beast of the blade was completely black. He picked it up and brought it as close as it would go. ' Driger' Kai though before placing it back down. Looking around the table, he noticed a few bottles that had labels saying FEL240509 ANTI - Solution. Picking one of them up and studying it, Michael came over to Kai. " Hey, I saw the same bottle in Rei's room. Maybe this is it." Said Michael. Kai studied it a bit longer. Looking onto the desk he found notes. Turning his head a bit he read them over. Turning back to the bottle he grabbed another one and pocketed them both. Turning around he stepped up onto a table and climbed back up into the vent. Michael looked at the notes and then at the bottles and then at where Kai had disappeared. Climbing up onto the table, thankful for the short distance he was able to get into the vent without Kai's help.  
  
**********  
  
"What are you looking for now Kai?" asked Michael who was in Rei's door watching for nurses. Ignoring Michael's stupid question Kai kept opening and rummaging through drawers looking for something. Finally finding what he was looking for he picked up a few packages and walked over to the room. Michael came over to the bed where Rei was lying.  
  
They both stared at the neko-jin. "He's not doing any better. What are you going to do?" Michael looked at the table where Kai was opening one of the packages, which were needles. Taking a bottle from his pocket he stuck the needle into the bottle drawing the solution out. When all of it was in the needle, he tapped it to get the air bubbles out. " Wait! We don't even know if it's the right one? What happens if we give Rei the wrong one that makes this worse then it already is? Are willing to do that?" "What choice do we have? Besides, I'm sure this is the right one." Said Kai wanting no argument.  
  
Pushing Rei's blue sleeve up he brought the needle to Rei's pale arm and pushed the needle into Rei's skin. Slowly he injected Rei with all the contents. He removed the needle throwing it away. He grabbed a cloth wiping away the black blood that leaked out of the wound. Putting the cloth on the table he grabbed another needle and opened it from the package. Reaching into his pocket he grabbed the other bottle he grabbed. Michael looked over at him eyes widening. " You're giving him more. The notes said only 70mm. Your gonna kill Rei!" yelled Michael. He lunged forward to stop Kai, put was met with a fist to his stomach making him fall onto the floor.  
  
Winded Michael curled into a ball trying to stop the pain. " Y-you b-b- bastard." All Kai could do was 'Hn." Injecting the second needle into Rei he again cleared the black blood that leaked out. Turning back to Michael who was still on the ground he walked over to him and grabbed him placing him into the chair. " I gave him more for the better. I don't think the first dose was enough. Now we have to wait." Kai said walking back to the table and throwing everything on it into the disposal bin. He looked at Rei before exiting the room.  
  
Michael watched Kai leave the room, before standing up wincing at the pain that shot up. He hobbled over to Rei sitting on the bed. He knew Kai was right, just hoped that it would work. 


	14. Is Love Worth Pain?

Disclaimer: I own none of the characters.  
  
Ok, I'm back from exams. I have one more exam to write on Monday and then I'm off for the week which means writing and updating.  
  
This fic is coming to end today. I might do an epilogue if I feel like it.  
  
A/N: The story is now taking a slight AU road. Near the end it will be AU.  
  
And to answer "Life sucks, get used to it" question about Kai knowing what he's doing and all with the needles, its Kai what do you expect! LoL. Anyways he probably did stuff like that in the Abbey.  
  
Now on with this rather vague? Fic!  
  
***************************************  
  
***************************************  
  
Chapter Fourteen - Bringing Back What Cannot Comeback  
  
After Kai had secretively given Rei the extra doses, all that they could do now was wait and see what would happen. There had been little improvement but nothing much. Rei still was unconscious and showed no signs of waking. Everyone was beginning to get really worried now.  
  
The Bladebreakers had now all gathered in the waiting room. Mr. Dickenson had arrived after hearing of Rei's misfortunes. Judy was explaining to him the recent events and causes to Rei's sudden turn of fate.  
  
Tyson and Max were glum and barely spoke three words to each other during the period of time that they had been there.  
  
Kenny, who usually would be trying to get information off of Dizzi, had shut down and like the others sat around waiting for the neko-jin's progress to suddenly spark up.  
  
Kai as usual sat far away from everyone else. Head bent, eyes covered, emotions shielded. Only a mind reader would be able to see what Kai was feeling. Guilt and failure. Kai was so sure that what he did would help Rei. He didn't think it would take this long. There was the guilt. Guilty that he didn't help Rei. Failure was so much deeper than the guilt he felt. He felt like he failed Rei as a 'brother', and as a friend. He was supposed to be watching over Rei, making sure nothing happened to him. Silently sighing he put his head it in hands. After a few minutes he raised his head. Everyone was exactly where they were when they first came in.  
  
The only difference was that instead of Judy and Mr. Dickenson talking it was now Judy and a nurse. He watched them talk trying to see if he could get anything out of what they were saying. Growling slightly he leant back in the chair and closed his eyes.  
  
On the other side of the room Michael wasn't fairing any better. He was slumped in his chair, baseball loosely in his grasp. He was fairing worst then the others but didn't let it show as much. Everybody just thought that his pain was from being the one to battle Rei when the incident occurred. Only Kai and Judy knew of his true feelings. A loud yell woke him from his world. He saw nurses and Judy rush into Rei's room. Something inside him turned giving him the feeling that something was terribly wrong.  
  
***Rei's dream world***  
  
Golden eyes opened to the never-ending black void. Struggling Rei tried to free himself from the holding that were around him body. He could feel Driger near by and was trying to get to him.  
  
"Driger?" he called out once being able to find his voice again.  
  
"Master!" Called out Driger. Rei heard the call nearby. He began to push against the grips that the darkness had on him looking for the source of light that was his devoted and loyal bit beast. Climbing through the vines despite the pain that coursed through his entire body; inside and out, Rei pressed on.  
  
Through the darkness he noticed a dim glow up ahead. Taking it as a sigh of the white tiger Rei continued. As he grew closer the light grew brighter. A flash of a tail swiped in front of Rei. Grabbing onto it, Rei tore at the vines that held his friend. Black blood oozed and the vines cried in pain has Rei tore them in half. Driger took it from there using his blood hungry claws to rip the bodies apart. Once he was down he brought his massive form around Rei protecting him. He dug his claws into the dead vines to anchor himself. Rei curled up against Driger's chest; fingers curled in the blood stained once white fur.  
  
"Driger how are we going to get out?" asked Rei as he saw more vines approach them. Driger swung his tail batting them away.  
  
"I don't know little one. Hopefully the others will find a way to get us out of here." Said the white tiger.  
  
'I hope that so called bird can remember what he is. Hopefully his ego isn't that big to block out intelligence.' Thought Driger as he continued to protect Rei.  
  
***Real World***  
  
Rei thrashed on the bed. The nurses had to secure him to the bed so that he would injury himself. It started off with him crying out in pain. Slowly as the pain increased Rei began to thrash knocking the sheets off of him. Two nurses ran to his side and held him down as a third nurse came and strapped him to the bed. Judy then walked up to the side of the bed.  
  
"Mrs.....shouldn't we sedate him?" questioned the nurse who strapped Rei down. Judy shook her head; blonde hair flowing with the shake.  
  
"No. Any sedative could put him into a deep sleep making it impossible for him to wake up from. We're just going to have to let it run its course. It at least tells us the antidote is working but not fast enough." Judy said as she checked Rei's pulse.  
  
After a while Rei calmed down a bit. Judy turned around to see a bunch of faces plastered against the door window; Tyson in the middle apparently swashed. Walking over to the door, she opened it as the bodies backed up.  
  
"You can go see him if you want. I don't think it will do any harm." Judy side stepped allowing the herd to advance into the room. The Bladebreakers and All Stars all crowded around Rei, pity etched across their faces. Michael and Kai hung back from the group already knowing what Rei's condition was. Michael looked down at Kai who had his garnet eyes on the ground. He knew how much Kai cared about Rei and understood the pain that he was dealing with.  
  
Hearing everyone gasp Michael and Kai made their way over to the bed. They looked around at all the shocked faces, wondering what was wrong. Looking down at Rei their eyes widened the sight. Rei had opened his eyes and was staring at the ceiling not blinking or moving at all. His golden eyes were dull and blood shot. The white was now a sick yellow with the red clashing horribly. The neko-jin looked light a zombie. Tyson being brave stepped closer to Rei and started to shake his shoulder.  
  
"Rei? Wake up. Come on buddy I know you can here me. Wake up!" Tyson said. Unfortunately Rei didn't respond. By now Max had gotten his mom who rushed to Rei's side. To clear the bladers' doubts of Rei being dead she took his thin wrist in her hand checking his pulse. Finding a light one she informed them that Rei was still alive.  
  
Breathing a sigh of relief the All Stars left the room, trying to get their mind of the current state of Rei. Max and Kenny led Tyson out of the room.  
  
All that was left was Judy and Kai. Judy looked at Kai her expression softening. She walked over to him and placed a hand on his shoulder. He flinched at the contact but didn't push her hand off.  
  
"Don't worry Kai. Rei is strong. He'll come around." With that said she left the room closing the door behind her leaving Kai and Rei alone. Kai looked at Rei and knelt down beside Rei. He pushed the wet strands of hair out of Rei's face.  
  
"You don't deserve this Rei. There are so many people who depend on you. You are everybody's strength. How am I going to put up with them? What about Michael? Are you going to let him sulk never knowing?" Kai said holding Rei's hand gently. Breaking, a tear slid down Kai's face and landed in Rei's palm which curled in the contact. Kai lifted his head at stared at Rei.  
  
"Rei I know you can here me. Wake up. Come on Rei......" Kai stopped when he felt Dranzer heat up. Bringing him out of his pocket his brought Dranzer up to his face. Unknown to him, down in the lab, Driger started to glow his green light glowing brightly.  
  
***Rei's Dream World***  
  
"Rei? Wake up. Come on buddy I know you can here me. Wake up!"  
  
Rei sat up at that voice.  
  
"Huh? I know that voice! It's Tyson!" exclaimed Rei.  
  
"Indeed it is. I'm glad they're trying to help us." Nodded Driger in agreement.  
  
"Tyson?!" yelled Rei.  
  
"He can't here you Rei." Said Driger. Rei slumped in defeat.  
  
"Don't give up yet Rei. They'll find a way." Rei nodded and sat back down against Driger. As time passed he heard Kai's voice and his confessions. Rei was shocked to hear this. After Kai had said this he felt something touch his palm. Bring it closer for inspection he noticed that there was a clear liquid on it, nothing from the vines that oozed black blood. Driger stood up feeling a familiar presence.  
  
"So you finally come to your senses now?"  
  
"Driger you are you talking to?" questioned Rei, confusion marked all over his face. Driger didn't reply only nodded for Rei to look up ahead. Squinting his eyes he made out a red glow.  
  
"What is that?" Driger had no time to reply as a blinding red light slashed through the area. Shielding Rei, the red light went through Rei and Driger burning all the vines that were in the area. When all the noise ceased and the smell of dead flesh filled the air, Rei opened his eyes to see a bright red light emit from what looked like a bird. Driger left Rei's side and walked over to the phoenix. When he got next to Dranzer he nudged him in a friendly gesture and sat beside him waiting for Rei to arrive. Rei cautiously approached. Dranzer watched the white tiger's master approach; his eyes gleamed with a hidden meaning. He looked down at Rei as Rei played with the ends of his hair.  
  
"How-......how did you do that? Asked Rei. Dranzer spread his massive wings flapping them once before folding them at his side.  
  
"You forget what I am. Plus the bond you have with Kai is unbreakable. I used his strength and my healing to help you. It was his cry for help that brought me here." Rei nodded letting everything settle in. Dranzer's mood then changed to remorse.  
  
"Unfortunately I couldn't help you entirely." He said in a quiet voice. Rei's head shot up and stared at Dranzer.  
  
"What? What do you mean?" Dranzer let a crystal tear fall from his eyes.  
  
"The poison.....it was too complex and spread rather quickly. I wasn't able to bring back your voice." Said Dranzer.  
  
Rei's eyes went wide and then tears began to spill. Driger sighed sadly and padded over to Rei seating himself in front of him. Lifting a gigantic paw he drew Rei closer. As Rei hugged Driger all three began to glow.  
  
***Real World***  
  
Kai was now standing beside Rei with Judy at his side. They both watched as Rei's golden eyes closed. Fearing the worse they were surprised and relieved when Rei began to cough. His cough was weak and ragged. Black blood came up out of Rei's mouth. The terrible stench of burnt flesh filled the small room. Judy quickly got a wet towel and began to clean up the mess on Rei's face and neck.  
  
Calling for another doctor, Judy stepped out of the way as he fed a tube into Rei's mouth, which sucked up all the remaining acid that prevented Rei from breathing.  
  
Moving back out of the way Rei began to open his eyes. He looked around the room dazed before settling on the now four occupants in the room. Looking at Kai and Michael who now joined them, tears began to streak down Rei's cheeks. Judy, Kai and Michael all moved to Rei's side. Sitting on the bed, Judy undid the straps on Rei and pulled him into a motherly hug. Running her hands up and down Rei's back trying to calm his silent sobs down.  
  
"Rei.....what's wrong? Are you all right?" she quietly asked. He pushed away from her shaking his head. Everyone was confused. Michael then stepped forward.  
  
"Rei what's wrong? Tell me please?" Rei shook his head and brought a hand up to his neck. Judy called for the doctor to come back in.  
  
"Rei, can you tell me what's wrong?" questioned the doctor. Again Rei shook his head and tapped his throat, closing his eyes from the burning pain. The doctor getting the hint, told Rei to open his mouth.  
  
After inspection he understood what Rei was trying to say and paged a nurse to bring in a pain reliever.  
  
"What's wrong?" asked Judy. The doctor shook his head.  
  
"It seems that.....his vocal cords have been burnt and are........beyond repair." He said somberly. Rei broke out in more tears as Judy pulled him into another hug.  
  
"No, that can't be." Said Michael shaking his head letting his own tears spill. The doctor only nodded and took the container that the nurse brought it. Giving it to Rei to drink who drank the pain reliever coughing as the cool liquid cooled the burning pain. He then was laid down on the bed. Michael then walked to the other side of Rei's bed. He took Rei's hand in his and stared at Rei with sadness.  
  
Judy and the doctor had left, leaving him and Kai alone.  
  
Kai trying to hold his own tears back turned his head away from Rei to the window. He would never be able to hear Rei's voice again. No more laughter, no more voice of reason. He let his few tears fall before wiping them away. He took one glance at Rei and Michael and decided to leave them and go get the rest of the team.  
  
Michael looked up at the closed door and then back at Rei. Rei was now staring at him with teary eyes. Michael helped Rei into a sitting position before Rei threw himself against Michael's chest. Michael embraced him.  
  
'All this pain just for love? Is it really worth it?' thought Michael as Rei stared down at Rei's racking figure. Tightening his embrace he was left with a question.  
  
'Is love worth pain?'  
  
*************************************  
  
*************************************  
  
So yeah. There is the fic. Not a happy ending but that's how it goes. I'll probably write an epilogue, and it will be a happier tone then this. I didn't want to give this fic a happy ending so don't throw stuff at me(I got hit with enough snowballs today). It's taken me five days to come up with an ending. I started this on Friday and finished it today with is Tuesday. Anyway now to thank every one who has reviewed!  
  
Just-some-girl1 : My faithful reviewer! Thank you so much for your comments.  
  
Porticulis : Even though you aren't here anymore, I'd like to thank you for your constant support and that it will be a joy if you ever come back.  
  
Devilburns: Another faithful reviewer! Thank you for your reviews and I look forward to reading your fics!  
  
Life sucks, get used to it : Thank you for your constant pleas for me to update. They were motivation.  
  
WolfSpiritStorm : Even though in the beginning you weren't in favour of this fic, I'm glad that you still reviewed. It was helpful!  
  
Thorn : Thank you for your reviews and support.  
  
Android 71 : Thank you for your reviews! They helped me update!!  
  
Neko-jin : I am sorry to keep you waiting for updates. It was nice to see your reviews and to know that you still were intrigued with the fic.  
  
xXmizz-pnayXx : Thank you for your reviews!!  
  
Sarcasmcat : Thank you for your reviews and for your help with the ideas.  
  
Pink Devil : Thank you for your reviews! You were the first to review and that review is always special!  
  
Terena : Thank you for your reviews!  
  
Avanti : Thank you for your review!  
  
Luckygal : Thank you for your review! And hope the Michael/Rei scene wasn't that bad.  
  
NoodleQueen : Thank you for your review!  
  
DranzersFlame : Thank you for your review!  
  
Dark Moon Empathy : Thank you for your review!  
  
Krixel : Glad that you liked this fic. Thanks for the review!  
  
AnimeLoverTasz : Thank you for your review!  
  
Okay now that that's done and sounded like a celebrity thanking people for an award I hope you all enjoyed this fic, and please tell me if you want an epilogue and if you have ideas for it please tell me.  
  
Please Review! 


	15. Epilogue

**Disclaimer: I own none of the characters. **

**I'm finally getting around to posting this. I'm sorry for the long wait. I just pushed this aside and kept procrastinating. **

**Anyways I want to thank everyone who has reviewed this fic. I'm so happy that you enjoyed it so much. **

**I'm not going to do an individual thank you to everyone, but you know who you are so thank you. **

**It's going to be AU here. Their still in the Beyblade World just that the World Tournament isn't as close as it is in the real version. **

------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
**Epilogue**

A month had passed since Rei lost his voice. The moment Mr. Dickenson heard, Director Judy and him immediately set up a program so that Rei could learn to communicate in someway.

Due to his conditions no form of treatment would gain him his voice back. Though the matter was hard to accept, Rei took it day by day slowly accepting his fate. He had his team as well as Michael there for him.

At the moment, Rei was in one of his classes with one of the teachers going over a few of his signal vocabulary. Seeing as how Rei could only communicate by writing or signals Rei was currently learning sign language. Even though it would be hard for the others to understand a bit, Kai had volunteered to be a voice for Rei, when needed.

"Rei if you keep sighing, we're never going to get anywhere." Kai said leaning back in his chair a bit. Rei looked at Kai and tried to remember all the words he had learnt so far but it wasn't doing much good. Rolling his eyes Rei let his hands fall heavily to the table and put his head on the table with a thump.

"Okay, so there's something bothering you, but we're not going to be able to help you if you don't help us out." Michael said from his spot next to Rei. Rei turned his head to face Michael's direction and looked at him with a piercing gaze.

"Screw this. Rei just write down what's wrong. I really don't want to play a guessing game today. It was bad enough yesterday when you tried to tell us you had to go to the washroom." Kai said, sliding the small white board over to Rei. Picking up a red marker Kai handed it over to Rei who playfully snatched it away from Kai. Taking the lid off Rei placed the marker on the white board and quickly yet neatly wrote down four words. Finishing, Rei turned the white so that Kai could read it.

**'What about the tournament?'**

Kai raised his eyes to look at Rei. Rei looked back at Kai with a questioning look.

"I've already told you this." Kai said. Rei's face contorted. His fiercely shook his head.

"Yes."

Another shake. Taking the board back, Rei quickly erased the previous question with the sleeve of his shirt and set out to write another, but longer message.

**'No we haven't, or at least I haven't been informed. And don't say that you didn't. I know you didn't tell me.' **

Kai read the message. Looking back at Rei he sighed.

"Okay. Well Mr. Dickenson said that the tournament is still on, but just that it has been pushed back a bit." Kai said. Rei moved his hands a bit before pointing to himself. Kai took this in that Rei was asking if it was because of him.  
  
"Yeah, because of your little accident. I know you're going to tell me that we shouldn't of waited for you, but seriously, we all know you wanted to participate in it." Kai said, answering Rei's silent question.

'_How far back?_' Rei asked.

"At least a few more weeks. We're hoping to get you out of here by the end of next week. Then we can head off for Russia." Kai said. Rei turned to his other side where Michael was.

Rei, not knowing very well how to ask the next question, grabbed the white board, erased the old message and wrote: **You're coming too, right?**

Rei showed Michael the question before waiting for a reply.

"I don't know yet. Judy said she was making arrangements. I think that we are leaving about a week after you do." Michael answered. Rei's spirit dampened a little. "Don't worry though. By the time you finish exploring I'll be there." Michael said, wrapping an arm around Rei's waist and pulled Rei and his chair closer to him. Rei sighed content and leaned against Michael. Kai rolled his eyes lightly and crossed his arms over his chest. The thought of Michael spending more time around him, made him add another reason to his hopes of finding a nice mental institution for himself.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
**So there's the epilogue. Took me forever, but I finally got it done.**

**As for my other fics, I am having a serious case of writer's block. I hope to get over it soon. **

**Anyways I hope for those of you who read this, enjoyed it. **

**Devlinn Reiko **


End file.
